PBA 004a
11:16:57 PM Wynn (no armor): ((Thanks :) )) 11:17:02 PM Wynn (no armor): December 18, 2013 11:13 PM Wynn (visor up): <<< Wynn (no armor) looks at Lira and continues dressing. "Yes?" 11:17:02 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): You needn't be so hard on the child. 11:17:21 PM Wynn (no armor): Wynn (no armor) scowls 11:17:47 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): I know, it's a danger. Needless bloodshed... I've seen too much of it.... 11:17:53 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): I hope you understand. 11:18:24 PM Wynn (no armor): What I do is for her own good. 11:18:39 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): She is of no relation to you. 11:18:56 PM Wynn (no armor): Wynn (no armor) looks up sharply. 11:19:22 PM Wynn (no armor): Wynn (no armor) shakes head and continues dressing. 11:19:24 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): (quietly) She might never be a bounty hunter again. 11:19:43 PM Wynn (no armor): She might not ever make it home. 11:19:57 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): There may not be a home to go back to. 11:20:31 PM Wynn (no armor): I wasn't... 11:20:40 PM Wynn (no armor): She's not... 11:21:05 PM Wynn (no armor): Wynn (no armor) throws her gauntlet down on the floor. 11:21:12 PM Wynn (no armor): Wynn (no armor) sits heavily on the bed. 11:21:30 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) hesitates, uncertain. 11:21:31 PM Wynn (no armor): I won't fail her. 11:21:43 PM Wynn (no armor): Not like Annie. 11:21:48 PM Wynn (no armor): I can't do it again. 11:21:53 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Who is Annie? 11:22:01 PM Wynn (no armor): My sister. 11:22:22 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Ah... If that is all you wish to say of the matter, I understand. 11:22:25 PM Wynn (no armor): I wasn't there to watch her. 11:22:34 PM Wynn (no armor): I wasn't there to protect her. 11:23:17 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): (nods calmly) I know the feeling. 11:23:43 PM Wynn (no armor): I know Janis isn't my sister... but it is like St. Cuthbert has given me a chance to redeem my failures. 11:23:55 PM Wynn (no armor): I won't fail her. 11:24:09 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): You aren't alone in this. 11:24:11 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): None of us are. 11:24:58 PM Wynn (no armor): I've already pushed her away, haven't I? 11:25:16 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): A little. I saw how she kind of snapped at you. 11:25:46 PM Wynn (no armor): Wynn (no armor) nods, wipes her eys and finishes dressing. 11:25:57 PM Wynn (no armor): Then that is one more burden to carry. 11:26:13 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): You can't protect everyone always, Wynn. 11:26:27 PM Wynn (no armor): No, but I can protect one. 11:27:00 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) bows, making an elven gesture of courtesy. "And I will not try to stop you. Should we return?" 11:27:21 PM Wynn (visor up): Yes. And thank you. 11:27:54 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) leaves.